


Triumph

by orphan_account



Series: One-word Super Sentai couples prompts [2]
Category: Super Sentai Series, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hopeful Ending, keiichiro understands the gray area, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a hollow feeling. Bittersweet. He didn't want this- not anymore





	Triumph

It was a hollow feeling. All around him, people were congratulating him, commending him, cheering for him. The notorious Phantom Thieves had finally been successfully apprehended, one of his most challenging goals as an officer had been fulfilled. Keiichiro felt it was a bittersweet moment, he didn’t want this- not anymore. A sentiment he knew Tsukasa and Sakuya shared. The Bistrot Jurer trio had become their friends, close friends, trusted friends.

                Keiichiro wondered if it all was just a grand scheme they had concocted, an illusion- that was probably how it started. But Keiichiro remembered Tooma’s stoic concern, Kairi’s playful teasing cheek and Umika’s soft kindness, all of which had been integrated into their bouts. It couldn’t be clearer to him then, that it had become genuine. They’d passed up way too many opportunities to steal their own pieces of the collection for it to be a charade- anymore at least.

                He could do nothing but watch as the three of them, handcuffed were taken away. Kairi’s usual smirk was gone, in its place a firm grim line. Tooma appeared apathetic more stoic than Keiichiro thought possible his chin raised in a silent act of defiance.

                It was the sight of Umika, who attempted to present a façade of calm that caused his heart to clench painfully, despite her efforts her eyes were still wide with fright as she flitted her gaze around in panic. Keiichiro started forward wanting nothing more than to sweep her up in his arms but Tsukasa held him back shaking her head in a silent no. They’d do more harm than good if they caused a scene here. It was killing him that he couldn’t go to her.

                Umika who had flushed prettily and ducked her head bashfully at his disastrous attempts at flirting. Umika who made him feel carefree and unburden in her presence chasing away his worries with a single dazzling smile. Umika who a few nights prior he had kissed softly under the dim lights of the Jurer after walking her home.

                It was in that moment as he watched the woman, he loved being taken away from him that he finally understood their motivation, their reasoning for becoming thieves. Love made you do things and cross lines without care for consequence. Love made you desperate. Love cared little for black and white, for right and wrong, it occupied the grey area in-between.

                So, whilst the others at the GPO celebrated this triumph, Keiichiro was left with an empty feeling in his chest, bittersweet memories and the determination to fight for his friends. A fight he had no intention of losing. His triumph would be holding Umika in his arms again. No matter what it took.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I have a major soft spot for these two and I like how throughout the series Keiichiro came to realise that not everything was black and white so I wanted to incorperate that here. Feel free to kudos and comment! I love getting feeback from you guys. <3


End file.
